


水中生活

by laterletustakeabow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterletustakeabow/pseuds/laterletustakeabow
Summary: “我们在这里安全吗？”“不安全。”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	水中生活

**Author's Note:**

> *伪现背 灵感出自20年的夏日写真花絮和190813的官推  
> *53和13都是恋人未满

-“我们在这里安全吗？”

-“不安全。”

最近一段时间李玟赫总是经常梦到以前的事情，很零碎，有些要追溯到出道以前，甚至更久，以至于他时常在梦中也很清楚那些都只是梦。他处在入睡后做梦前这个比较暧昧的节点时总是站在现实与想象的边线，感受到那条漫长而冰冷的界限以一种冷漠的态度融化起来，虚实并不太分明，可他有意识地让自己从过于真实的梦境里抽离出来，托了那种“一定要掌控自己”的决心的福，他终究还是能分清二者的不同。

进入年末以后能明显感觉到的是，时间骤然缩减，做除了工作之外的任何事情都像是奢侈。周日下午结束了人歌的放送之后，跟着经纪人走进电梯里的时候只觉得疲惫，脑袋、胳膊、腿，还有其他属于同一尊躯体的所有肢干与器官都像出走了一样，人也宕机掉。他想到了气球，填充进气体的时候总是精神饱满地圆润着，但是被放空所有气体之后也不过是干瘪的合成品。他开始期待放假，即使他在假期中也只是躺在床上无所事事。在那样长时间的放空里，脸颊偶尔蹭到鲸鱼玩偶的侧面，绒毛的触感让他松懈，他想——

快从电梯里出来，玟赫啊！经纪人这样喊他。

因为一整年中工作突然多起来的缘故，精力也变得不足。在团队活动之余也要照顾个人行程，李玟赫发觉自己的精神力偶尔也会掉队，那并不是出于本意的涣散或者不集中，他有点开始接受自己年纪渐长，体力随之下降的事实。刘基贤总是提醒他，要他多少去运动一下，哪怕是为了健康。而从运动中得到了些好处的昌均也经常从一些有的没的的闲聊中将话题引到运动上。李玟赫只是答应着，他觉得运动是不必要的事情，健康的维持完全可以从生活的其他方面入手，对他而言运动不过是一种安慰。

在一个电视台和另一个电视台之间的车程中，李玟赫偶尔有碎片一样零散的睡觉时间。他在工作时总是很怀念小时候，或者再近一点的，出道前。那个时候可以和朋友一同乘公交车出发，在漫长的颠簸中都保持清醒，仿佛对一切都抱有期待。几十公里和若干小时的车程在他们到达目的地的时候都化作泡影，简直不值一提。大概率还是那个时候年纪小，也没经历过什么绝望，抱着努力练习就一定能出道的单纯梦想起早贪黑。

玟赫到达待机室的时候大家几乎都在了，周宪同贤祐凑在一起点外卖，彼时除去玟赫以外，最后一名做妆发的是亨源。他前不久去剪了头发，刚短着回来时很局促地摸着自己的后颈，好像是因为不够习惯而紧张，美其名曰“没有长发在后颈护着很冷”。他的头发很自然地垂下来，刘海虽然剪了不少但也不算短，遮住眼睛，李玟赫想，和他们刚认识的时候几乎很像，但那时亨源的头发要更短一些。

造型师把蔡亨源的刘海用斑斓的发夹挑起来，挑到头顶，额头要露出来，便于舞台妆容有处可寻，李玟赫坐在角落里的椅子上等他结束，心不在焉地点进去官咖，刷了几页又觉得索然无味。抬头的时候才发现刚好可以从镜子的右下角看到蔡亨源睡着的脸。他睡着的样子没有攻击性，乍一看绝对会给人一种佯装睡着的错觉，因为表情实在是太安静了，不够自然，就很像假寐。他们有过一段同床共眠的时日，那时候李玟赫就时常因为分不清亨源到底有没有睡着而意外将他吵醒。李玟赫坚信那个时候亨源的脾气并不好，被吵醒之后对他说“是不是想挨揍”的语气简直是认真的逼问。如果丹菲恰好流连在他们两个的房间里，会蹦上床横亘在他们两个瘦长单薄的身体中间，抬着湿乎乎的鼻子和卷毛下巴冲着蔡亨源龇牙咧嘴。

亨源在上最后一次发胶的时候睡醒，用力地睁了睁眼睛，直愣愣地盯着镜子，眼神从失焦到恢复正常需要一段时间。李玟赫隐约觉得蔡亨源恰好也在看他，但他觉得自己的位置太偏，蔡亨源不应该能看到才对。但因为毕竟是他先偷偷看着亨源的，不够理直气壮，所以眼神又飘飘忽忽挪回到手机屏幕上。

如果此时再开一盘游戏的话大概率是来不及的，但是在社交网络中滞留一段时间之后会感受到砂砾一样细碎的信息铺天盖地一拥而上，把人的清醒淹没，无聊的麻木感油然而生，本就长久使用的眼睛也会感到十分生涩，所以刷sns的选项也要排除掉。不知道干什么好，李玟赫干脆又探着脑袋看刘基贤在旁边拿着手机对着主办方发的毛绒玩具一顿乱拍，他倒是抓住了把柄似的，丢下自己的手机，一面手把手地教基贤如何架设手机的角度，一面数落“你不是总说自己擅长照相的吗”。

一直到造型师开始喊第四遍“玟赫啊”的时候，刘基贤终于将挂在自己后背上的李玟赫揪到造型师面前。蔡亨源经过他的时候很随意地问他：看我干什么？

我没有看你。李玟赫好像很生气地搡了他一把。

蔡亨源没料到他矢口否认的同时还要动手，趔趄着很大声地揉着自己肩膀：喂！李玟赫！

玟赫没心没肺地笑起来的时候眼睛快消失了，甚至笑得太厉害，被自己呛到，笑声偶尔因为咳嗽而断断续续。蔡亨源点开他们几个人的群聊，在聊天框中打：你是笨蛋吗？化妆镜旁边的灯光太亮，看久了对眼睛有损伤。

本来的确是要按下发送键的，又觉得在群聊中这样说似乎不妥，于是在按下的前一个瞬间又挪动手指，按着删除键删除了。但是亨源又不常和李玟赫发私人消息，电话偶尔打几个，要说到私聊，上一次的消息还停留在李玟赫祝他生日快乐后随之发来的小动物表情，蹦蹦跳跳的。

或者说他们就压根没有养成私聊的习惯，虚拟的聊天室中只有两个人就显得太空荡了，因特网使扁平的数码空间无垠如旷野，那时候会觉得玟赫很难抓住。他们在一起的时间太久了，总是很容易就碰到面，并不需要借助电子工具捕捉什么暧昧的信息。但见面的感觉并不糟糕，相反，蔡亨源认为能长久地同李玟赫一起生活是他继续偶像事业的动机之一。

倒是还在前一间公司做练习生的时候互相发了很多脾气。有一段时间他们闹别扭，才互通了很多短讯，就是不愿意多说一句话，即使那时他们低头不见抬头见地出入同一间练习室，但还是因为小事而对对方投放冷漠。那事情太小了，小到放在现在是几乎不会再被想起的程度——那天回到家里之后亨源看到玟赫躺在客厅的沙发上看一本海洋生物图鉴，像什么都没发生过一样，他本来想同玟赫大吵一架，但站在玄关远远地看到玟赫就那样无所事事地翻书，太安静了，安静得和他本身的性格大相径庭，很反常，反倒是这个时候冲他发火显得自己的关心太露骨。亨源隐隐约约想起来玟赫是跟自己说过他对水的恐惧，连带着泳池中消毒水混着铜离子的味道、溪水河水中浅淡的水腥和海洋咸涩的味道，他都不喜欢，十分恐惧。

但惹得亨源有点生气的那天下午，玟赫就是那样赤裸着脚站在水边，握紧了拳头，低头对着包括亨源在内的还在水里的三个年轻人说：我要回去了。

为什么？亨源皱眉头的时候看起来心情不好，李玟赫很确信那时他生气了。

我就是要回去了。玟赫说。

蔡亨源摆摆手示意他蹲下来，靠近点，他要同他讲话：我们坐了好久的公交车来，为什么说走就走了？李玟赫。

最后玟赫还是一个人回去了，独自等公交车的时候看到对面的店铺子门口躺着一只很懒的大狗，眼睛眯起来，尾巴一晃一晃，无所事事的温顺。他觉得有些热，登上公交车的时候找到了最后一排正对着空调吹的位置，脑袋靠在车窗玻璃上一晃一晃地睡了。

玟赫啊。蔡亨源喊醒他，该走了。

太奇怪了，最近总是想睡觉，可那时候都不会感觉到疲惫。李玟赫这样想着，对着镜子练习接下来要用的表情，走红毯的、得奖的、舞台表演的，然后拽着亨源的袖子站起来，很快又松开了手。

-“大自然好像反了过来。”这是麦卓克的名言。

下雪时和下雨时的世界是完全不同的，后者熙熙攘攘、嘈杂，前者安静得让人不敢大声说话。从电台下班之后李玟赫还对鸭子雪人模具念念不忘，拉开购物网站首页认真地检索和对比，哪一种性价比比较高，哪一种质量比较好。孙贤祐对这类玩物反应冷淡，只是李玟赫要求他陪着，语气很轻快，但听起来像是命令，他没办法拒绝。任由玟赫和电台的节目组编排，拍出长长的小视频，贴在社交网络上。

看了很多几乎长得一模一样的模具之后，李玟赫突然丧气了似的把手机屏幕锁上了，车厢内一下没了光线，晦暗的空间中，李玟赫的脸很难被观察得清楚。

怎么了？

我选不出来。李玟赫说。

孙贤祐想起在大疫病流行开来之前，他们还能在各个国家之间马不停蹄周转时，李玟赫也说过同样的话，只是选择的对象不同于往日。这时只是选鸭子雪人模具，选什么都一样，无关紧要的，天气暖和起来之后雪人就会融化，但那个时候是庆功宴上有同僚开玩笑似的提出亨源和贤祐两个人作为选项。彼时李玟赫高兴得要命，甚至不听劝阻地多喝了一口洋酒，酒精分子被血液吸收，皮肤表层于是浮出一层不健康的酡红，从脸颊一直蔓延到耳尖。他踩在椅子上把玻璃杯举到头顶，很大声地说：我选不出来！

与此同时孙贤祐在回忆他和玟赫相处时无动于衷或者后退一步的事，太多了，多得甚至让他对李玟赫的答案都紧张起来。他确实不该有什么期待的，因为他始终觉得自己没有过分越轨的行为，规矩、努力、尽量做到最好、不虚伪、不说令人担忧的消息，一切对外显露出来的征兆使得他像是同玟赫最不合拍的人。

那天早晨他在酒店的泳池中游泳，沉入水中的时候感受到肢体有种熟悉的自由。“游泳选手”尽管是他还在念小学时拥有的身份，在做爱豆时竟成为了一种标签。孙贤祐想这本质是一种残忍，带有光环的残忍也是残忍，并不会因为它让自己多了一个能在各大综艺和访谈时被滔滔不绝讨论的谈资就过渡成柔软的圣光。但他的确是喜欢游泳的，这和玟赫完全不同。但玟赫确乎是去学了潜水……他这样想着，想到玟赫在移动的车上说学习潜水好像没有太多事情可干，听他描述面镜排水、中性浮力之类的规定技术动作，或者夸大他对水的恐惧，为了凑学时把那些恐惧硬生生踩在脚下，以及把合格证件拿到自己面前炫耀时得意的模样。也有时候想到一些别的，比如他和玟赫之间晦暗的、在灰色地带游走的欲望。

也不是没做过，玟赫的喘息很轻，举止也不热烈，和在床下像两个人，贤祐借由晦暗的床头灯光能看清他的脸。玟赫那时因为巡演瘦削太多，身体也单薄，瘦得拥抱时硌手，薄得好像一不注意他就会消失，像烟、像不存在的风。玟赫体量轻，浑身上下却没有几块肌肉，小腹平滑、柔软，手覆上去的时候像抚过一层上好的天鹅绒。偶尔玟赫会因为疼痛和快感混在一起流出汗水，顺着眉宇间的沟壑滑到眼睛里，原本抱紧贤祐肩膀的手臂就会松开，有气无力地揉自己的眼睛。他注视着玟赫的脸，一张他几年间几乎每天都要见到的脸，又仿佛在暗处看到了第一回见面的乖巧样子，出道生存战中好几次哭花脸的可怜兮兮的惨样儿，还有冷着脸又有些诱惑人的模样。玟赫高潮的时候脸别过去，表情不太好，孙贤祐想抱住他。

哥只自由泳吗？

孙贤祐隐约听到有人在讲话，声音传到水中，力量被削减，变得不清晰、羸弱，像是另一个世界传过来的。他浮出水面，泳镜上的水珠窸窸窣窣朝下掉，隐约能看到一个蜷缩成一团的人。贤祐摘去泳镜，看见玟赫抱着膝盖赤脚蹲在泳池边的砖地上，他的脚背很薄，血管蔓延，眼睛一眨一眨的，太阳光线太强，他眉头都皱着。玟赫朝前探了点身子，脑袋凑近了一些，也不像是问孙贤祐问题，只是小声嘟嘟囔囔，自言自语：哥怎么能游得这么快啊？

要教你吗？孙贤祐被太阳晒着，神情很认真的样子。

不要！李玟赫一下朝后退了几步。因为蹲久了，腿酸麻得像断了信号一样，不听大脑的使唤，趔趄着让他摔了个不结实的跤。没有到疼痛的程度，只是觉得丢脸，温度从心口烧上来，玟赫的耳朵于是红了一圈。

孙贤祐觉得他可爱，但不好意思显露出来，他摸着鼻子抽了一下，嘴角不自然地下压，以抑止快乐的搐动。

后来贤祐蝶泳，玟赫还是那样蹲坐着，举着手机拍他游泳的样子传官推。

日后的某一个夏天，拍写真时玟赫甚至特意提起，说以后潜水的时候想和shownu哥一起去，这种疑似示好的邀请难免会带给贤祐很大的错觉，也会给粉丝一点动心思的机会。会有人拿他们的小互动大做文章，孙贤祐知道的，他想玟赫也一定知道，但不在意。甚至有一段时间玟赫会特意地在搜索栏里把两名成员的名字放在一起搜索，结果大多是一些站姐拍的图，偶尔有一些角落里的互动被社交网络漏洞百出的搜索引擎攫取出来，不成文的配字让那些短小模糊的视频看起来像生掰硬造出来的东西。玟赫常觉得它们有趣，像他在工作、打电子游戏和看视频之余的调剂。

但也不是所有的都太有趣，孙贤祐想，比如玟赫和亨源的，或者是玟赫和他的。尤其是后者，不自然得像是牛仔裤上有一块灯芯绒的补丁，但仍然有人为他们这样的关系辩解，像说那块补丁是时尚似的一样，有些人也说他们之间那是爱。

这也可以是爱情吗？周宪一面翻着手机一面笑眯眯地问，诙谐极了。他们那时拍团体综艺，摄像机关掉之后凑在一起玩酒桌游戏，兴致高涨的时候又趁着节目组都回去休息的时候多开了一瓶酒，那时说出的一切任谁看了都是玩笑话。亨源那晚游戏运不好，一直在输家阵营中盘桓，早早醉得昏睡过去，脑袋搁在玟赫的大腿上。

这怎么能够是爱呢？玟赫那时占领了像导演专座一样的折叠椅，整个人陷在里面，认真地啃剩下的芝心披萨边，语气很轻松。

贤祐也觉得自己摄入了过多的酒精，但他那时希望游戏不要结束，始终这样有输有赢，他沉浸在有规则的博弈中控制与被控制，比在真实的世界中反复失控要温和得多。他视力并不好，此时又和玟赫分布在长桌的两边，他于是很不能看清玟赫的表情，但感觉那双眼睛清澈的眼神落在了自己身上，又避开了。他开始很认真地观测着那个人影的轮廓，比他做任何事情都要更专心。玟赫啊，不要长大。贤祐不知道自己是对谁说的。

tbc.


End file.
